What's it to You?
by Starred27
Summary: It's Naruto's 13 birthday, and the rookie nine want to throw him a party. Along the way they here about an annual festival that is held every year and decide to take him. But, what happens when they find out what kind of celebration it really is?
1. The arrival

Me: Here it is! The moment we've all been waiting for! Naruto, drumroll please.

Naruto: Gatcha! pulls out a random set of drums

Sakura: um, where did you gety those?

Sasuke: Just get on with it already, your wasting my time.

Me: Hey, I'm the writer so deal with it!

Naruto: Hehe! Sasuke-Teme just got told off! Haha!

Sakura: NARUTO, STOP TEASING SASUKE-KUN! CHA

Naruto: S-S-Sakura-chan, that really hurt.

Sasuke: Naru-chan can't take a punch?

Naruto: I can too!

Sasuke: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Me: Everyone QUIIIIEEEETTTTTT!

Everyone:…

Me: Good. Now Sasuke will you do the honor?

Sasuke: How should I put this? No.

Me: Please…

Sasuke: Fine!

Me: YAY!

Sasuke:_ Please hang up and try your call again. If you need assistance, dial the operator.Please hang up now. This is a recording 20352._

…

…

…

Me: You know what? I've just about had it with you! COME HEAR!

Sakura: Whaa!! Sasuke-kun, hold on!

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T! ZAP

Naruto: Well, since I'm clearly the only one left I'll do it then!EHEM

**Starred does not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this fic. **

**Also, please no flames, or bad comments about this fic considering it's her first one.**

**However, please feel free to send her any thoughts on what should be improved.**

**In the case of and emergency, please exit through the 2 doors located to the front left and right of the theater. Please keep your area clean and through all your trash away on your way out of the theater. Thank You and Enjoy.**

**Now presenting

* * *

**

_**What's it to You?**_

Chapter 1

knock knock

Sakura: "Naruto, open up. Come on, it's time to get out here."

Hinata: "Maybe he's still asleep?"

Sakura: "No way. Its 10am, he's usually rushing around by 7:00, you think he's not home?"

Hinata: "Byakugan. No, he's home. He's in his room."

Sakura: "What?! ring ring Oh, its Sasuke. Hi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke: How's it going? Not good. The idiot won't open the door."

In all the excitement, she dropped the phone and started banging on the door.

Hinata picked it up.

Sakura: Naruto! Open up! If you don't I'm breaking in! I mean it!

Sasuke: "Umm… Hinata? Listen there's a spare key inside of the plant above the door. Use that, ok?"

Hinata: "Ok. Hold on. I got it."

Sasuke: "Good. Neji and I will stop by in a few to pick him up. Good luck."

Hinata: "Oh, ok. B-Bye. Sakura, I have the k-key."

Sakura: "NANI?!?!?!?! KEY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

You see, it was October 10th. Naruto's birthday and also the day the demon was sealed inside the small vessel. The rest of the rookie 9, plus Lee's group, decided that since Naruto spends most of his birthday indoors, mainly at his house, that they were going to treat him to a small party at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, and then take him to a festival that they overheard the villagers talking about. It was the perfect plan.

Sakura: "That's it! I've had it!"

BOOM!

Hinata sweat dropped as she watched Sakura break open the door still fuming. They both stepped inside.

Sakura: Whoa…

Hinata: It's so… dark. I always thought that Naruto hated the dark.

Sakura: Here, I think this is the light switch.

Click

Sakura felt something wet when she hit the switch. The lights came on brighter than ever. She looked at her hand and saw that she had crimson paint on hands.

Sakura: What's this? Probably Naruto trying to paint his walls again. C'mon. Let's go get the birthday boy.

Hinata: (gasp)… ahh…

There on the wall that Sakura took the paint off of. It was covered with red and blue paint that read, **_"DIE DEMON!"_** Sakura was already upstairs banging on his door louder than thunder.

Hinata: "Hold on.knock, knock. Naruto-kun?"

Hinata slowly turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. The lights weren't on so it was way too dark to see anything. But they could see a figure sitting in the corner of the room.

* * *

OOOH! Cliff hanger!

Sakura: Aww... your first cliff hanger.

Naruto: Kodak moment! Click

Sasuke: Well, that was interesting.

Me: Hey, I did my best.

Naruto: yeah, don't ruin it for her teme.

Sasuke: I'm in the story, so I can say whatever I please.

Me: But, I'm the writer, so just think of what kinds of things I can make you do.

Sasuke:... hn.

Me: Thought so. Till next time. R&R


	2. Looking for Naruto

Me: And we are back! Hope you enjoyed chapter one.

Sakura: I know I did. I wonder who it could be.

Sasuke: I don't. I'm bored, can I go now?

Me: No.

Sasuke: Fine. I'm hungry. SLURP

Me: Ooo… whatcha eatin?

Sasuke: Ramen, why?

Me: Not such a good idea.

Sasuke: Why is that?

Sakura: Hm? Where's Naruto?

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Sasuke: Hey! Give that back, it's mine!

Naruto: Aww… come on, just a little taste?

Sasuke: Dope, get your own!

Naruto: but I want that one!

Sasuke: What's the difference?!

Naruto: It's yours.

Sakura: That's enough you two. The show's about to start.

Me: Thank you Sakura. Why don't you introduce the second chapter?

Sakura: I'd love to. **Now here is the second chapter of What's it to You? In this chapter, we will be finding out who it really is in the dark room. Sounds creepy. So here you go! Enjoy!**

_**What's it to You?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Hinata knocked on the door softly. When there was no answer, she slowly opened the door. It was way too dark to see anything, but they could just make out a figure in the corner of the room.

Sakura: "Um… Naruto? Is that you? If it is, stop it. It's not funny!"

Sakura called out around the dark room, hoping that it was just another of his sick jokes. Sakura felt around for the light switch, as Hinata examined the dark figure. It seemed to be breathing still, just asleep. It also seemed to be purring loudly. 'Maybe Naruto got a dog?' she thought to herself. 'Couldn't be, he doesn't even get along with Akamaru that well.' After long minutes of searching and feeling around, Sakura finally found the light switch.

Sakura: Aha! I found it! Now, all we need is Naruto.

Hinata: Sakura, what's this?

Sakura: It looks like a big ball of… fur?

Hinata: What do you think it is?

Sakura: I don't know but, Naruto is here. I can sense his chakra. But-

Hinata: It's not only his, but someone else's is mixed in, like they are fused together… or something.

Sakura: Yeah. I've felt this somewhere before. It wasn't good feeling either. This is bad. I have to call Sasuke. He'll know what to do.

Hinata: If you can gather up Neji and Sasuke, I can try and find out what this is.

Sakura: Good idea. I'll be back. I'm going to see if I can find Naruto anywhere in here.

Sakura took out her cell and started to dial Sasuke's number when she got into the hallway. She started in the kitchen, since that's where you'd find him the most (eating ramen of course). She looked in his cabinets; there was at least a 3 month supply of ramen of different varieties, which meant that he couldn't have gone to the ramen shop.

She decided to go see how Hinata was keeping up. After a moment Sasuke final answered his phone.

Sasuke: "You ready?"

Sakura: Sasuke, something is seriously wrong here. Naruto's not here and there's this ball of fur and-

Sasuke: Maybe he got a dog. Listen we are outside bring Naruto here.

Sakura: But- you don't understand! The feeling from before, _that_ feeling, it's back again.

Sasuke: You mean, Naruto is-

Hinata: Sakura I'll call his phone.

Hinata dialed the number while Sasuke was on the phone with Sakura trying to figure out what was going on. The moment that Hinata hit dial, they heard a faint tune. It was Naruto's ringtone, and it was coming from the fur ball. The ball started to move and a small head of blond hair popped out. Sakura dropped her phone when she saw who it was.

* * *

Naruto: GAH!!! Another cliff hanger?!?! Come on!

Me: Well, my hands are still tired from getting my dog in the house and my cat from a tree.

Sakura: I liked it. What about you Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ... No.

Me: NANDESKA?!?!?!?!

Sasuke: What? You can't hear? I said...

Me: Hey Sasuke. I am the writer, just think of al;l the hings I can make you do with this pencil.

Sasuke: ... ... I LOVED IT! IT WAS THE BEST EVER! Hehehe...

Naruto: Scaredy cat

Sakura: Naruto, don't call Sasuke a scaredy cat! BAM

Naruto: Owwwwwww... until next time RAMEN LOVES!


	3. What to do

Hinata dialed the number while Sasuke was on the phone with Sakura trying to figure out what was going on, and it was coming from the fur ball. The ball started to move and a small head of on. The moment that Hinata hit dial, they heard a faint tune. It was Naruto's ring tone, blond hair popped out of the small ball. Sakura dropped her phone when she saw who it was. Blond hair and blue eyes were what she was expecting but what she got was worse. She got blond hair with red slited eyes. She felt her heart beating out of control when she saw the details.

Naruto's clothing was covered in crimson spots all over. His body looked as if he got into a fight with someone bigger than him. His face was scratched up with blood dripping down his left cheek. The sorrowful eyes that he saw looking down upon him a moment ago were replaced by a pair full of fear. Sakura fell of the floor and screamed as loud as she could while Hinata fainted on the floor right beside her, leaving her there to look into the hurt eyes of a once cheerful Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke and Neji had just arrived at the house when they heard the screaming. Instead of knocking on the door, they kicked it open and rushed inside looking for the blonde's room. Once they found Naruto's room, they walked inside to find Hinata out cold, and Sakura spaced out.

Neji took immediate action and rushed to Hinata's side. His panicked expression turned to somewhat of a calm one. "I want to know what happened here, now." Neji spoke in a calm voice. Sasuke went to Sakura and waved a hand in front of her, but got no response. He then stood up and slowly walked over to Naruto who was scared out of his mind. "Naruto?" Sasuke spoke in a steady tone as not to arouse any of the already lose chakra. Neji took a whole different approach.

"What happened? What did you do to Hinata?" Neji was now right infront of the now frightened boy. "Answer me!" Naruto's response was different from what they had expected. "Leave me alone. Please." What they were expecting was more along the lines of 'I didn't do anything' and 'don't blame me, teme'. This was more like talking to a six year old. "I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me anymore!"

"Naruto, it's me Sasuke." Sasuke was trying his hardest at the time to calm him down while at the same time Neji was trying to get answers out of him. 'Naruto seemed different from his old hyper active self. What happened to him in the last few days? It's like he's changed.' Sakura finally came to and noticed Sasuke infront of her. She crawled over to Hinata and woke her up. Neji an back to her and helped her up. "Hinata-chan. Are you alright?" Neji was more relived now that Hinata was awake. Sakura went to Sasuke's side to see if he needed any help.

Sasuke wasn't making much process considering that Naruto wasn't cooperating. Talking to him didn't help either. "Naruto, your hurt. Here let me-" "No! Don't touch me! I don't want to die!" Naruto was obviously too much for Sasuke to handle right now, so he had no other choice. "Sharingan." Naruto was out cold a few seconds later.

When he awoke later that morning, he found himself in a whole new house. He was bandaged from head to toe, and felt really soar all over. He got out of bed and started to walk around the house. He heard foot steps coming down the immensely large hall, and decided that since he was in no condition to fight, that he would try and make his way down the stairs. This didn't work out very well when he slipped on the fourth step and slid the rest of the way down. It was about 14 more steps before he actually reached the bottom and landed on his back, which really hurt. The foot steps became louder and more were added. He tried to get up, but found it impossible. Soon enough he was staring 10 angry shinobi in the face. "Hi guys. Lovely day, huh?" He was lifted on the 1 person's shoulder and dragged back up the stairs and back into bed. "Now stay here, or else." Naruto couldn't make out who it was; he was still a little dizzy from the bump on the stair railing. Everything became clear as he realized who it was.


	4. It's all fun and games until someone get

**Me: It's been a long time hasn't it?**

**Sakura: Far too long.**

**Naruto: Yeah! Where in the world have you been?!?!**

**Me: Hey! I have a life too you know!**

**Sasuke: "Hn"**

**Sakura: Couldn't you show a little sympathy, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Gomen-Nasai...**

**Sakura: I think it's great that you are writing this year.**

**Sasuke: If you ask me, I think she should wait another 10 years.**

**Me: Nobody asked you! Your really pushing it!**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Sakura: Sasuke, why don't you do the honors?**

**Me: (he's not up for it. ha, he says not and i win the bet. Naruto, your goin down)**

**Sasuke: Okay, why not? **

**Naruto: YEAH! I WIN! HAHAHA!**

**Sasuke:** I hope you enjoyed**- do I really have to read this?... sigh** I -hope -you -enjoyed- the- last- fun-filled -chapter -of _"What's it to You?"_ Keep -sending -bad -reviews- and... **FINE,** keep -sending -good -reviews -and -she'll- keep -writing. Thereyougoenjoy.

**Sakura: You were great Sasuke, no one can do it like you!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Naruto looks up into 11 faces scared out of his wits until his expression from to relief and then to nervousness when he is

looking at 11 angry genin. "Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" asked an annoyed Sasuke. "Oh, I… um… you see, I got

thirsty and no one was there so I decided to get it myself? He he…" was his reply. Sasuke and Neji were the least of his worries.

He was now staring into the faces of pure evil. Sakura and Ino started to shout at him about how worried they all were and how

they though he had gotten himself hurt. He tried to ignore it as much as he could, but his ears could only take so much screaming

since he was still healing and all. He was feeling better and thought he could stand without the crutches that Lee held out to him.

But, Naruto's teary was proven wrong when he got up and then fell back down taking Hinata with him. Now Hinata was blushing

the color of Garra's hair as everyone else started to laugh.

About an hour later, they all had taken their showers and were going to get ready for the festival. Sakura and Ino were cooking

lunch since the guys made breakfast. "Hey! You're messing up the dough, Billboard Brow!" "Well stop paying attention to me

and stir the sauce, Ino PIG!" Meanwhile, TenTen was helping Hinata put on her new kimono. Lunch was ready in about half an

hour. Everyone sat down and started to eat, and it all went well until Kiba decided to start up a conversation. "Say, what was

going on with you yesterday, Naruto? I barley saw you walking around town, and you didn't even go to Ichiraku's with me,

Choji, and Lee. Got a secret girlfriend?"

Naruto choked on his slice of pizza and it wouldn't go down his throat so he grabbed the nearest glass of punch and gulped it

down rather quickly. "NO!" Naruto said trying to catch every once of breath that came into range. "Well I think you do. It's okay

Naruto, we are all friends here. If you have a secret girlfriend then we will support you 100 percent! Just promise that no matter

what, you will always have the power of youth inside of you!" Rock Lee sang out in his usual youthful tone of voice. Shikamaru,

Choji, and Kiba all laughed. TenTen and Ino snickered. "Well, I for one don't think it's funny at all!" Naruto spat out and

slammed his hands on the table, causing a siring pain to go through his whole body, although he ignored it. "Calm down Naruto,

before you break my table." Sasuke didn't want to replace such an expensive table. "Yeah, it's only a little harmless fun. Besides,

with those scars on Naruto's face, he couldn't get girl if wanted to." Kiba joked. (Big mistake) Naruto started to smile. "He he

he… hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Ino in a nervous tone of voice. "Me? I'm fine. I've never been better. Haha!" Naruto's dying

died down as made his way to a different room. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit. "Um… Naruto look if we hurt your feelings,

we're really sorry. Kiba just though that if we started a conversation, it would liven up the place. I'm sure he's really too."

Naruto works his way upstairs back to the room he came from that late morning. "Naruto, don't be mad-" "Don't be mad?!

That's all everyone ever does is make fun of me and pick on me, all because I'm… ARG" Naruto slams the on her face and lies

down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. 'Do you think I was little harsh? I mean, they don't know anything about me… but…'

**'Not at all kit, they deserved every once of it, pathetic humans. They don't care about us demons.' **'Maybe' Sasuke turns

around and heads back down the stairs. "Dope."

Sasuke and Sakura went back to the dining room where everyone else was quiet. "Sorry if I upset the guy. I didn't mean to."

Kiba mentally kicked himself over and over. "I hope th-that he's alright." Hinata said in a worried, quiet way. Sasuke quickly

stepped in interrupting everyone's train of thoughts. "He's fine, just a little heated is all. He'll cool down by the time we're all

ready to go." That's right! The festival! He'll be so surprised that he'll forget all about it." Ino brought everyone's hopes back up.

"Let's just hope he'll be willing to go anywhere with us now." "Don't worry about it. I can get the little dope to go." Sasuke was

sure of it. Tonight would be Naruto's night, and no one else's.

* * *

**Oooooo... cliffy. What's going to happen at the party? **

**Sakura: That was interesting.**

**Sasuke: Not.**

**Me: Was too!**

**Was not!**

**TOO!**

**NOT!**

**TOO!**

**NOT!**

**TOO!**

**TOO!**

**Me: NOT! AND THAT'S FINAL! As a matter a fact, Naruto tell everyone ow not interesting it is.!**

**Sasuke: Fine it wasn't interesting at all.**

**Me: Good. tic-toc-tic-toc-tic- hey wait a minute. Don't-**

**Naruto: Well you heard it here folks. It was not interesting at all. JA NE**


	5. Getting Ready

Naruto:She's never coming back. Let's face it.

HELLO FROM ANIME WORLD!

Naruto: Your back!!!!!!

Sasuke:Ugh... Your back

Sakura: Good to here from you again.

Naruto: I never you for a second.

Me: Ofcourse. You didn't expect me to stay in school forever did you.

Sasuke: Yeah whatever. Just get on with the stupid story.

Me: 0.0 ... ... ... -.-' ZAP!

Sasuke: ARG! WHAT IS THAT?!

Me: (o) My new ZAPO! It takes care of those pesky stains that just can't keep their mouths shut.

Sakura: I believe it's my turn to introduce this chappie. Here goes nothing...

_It's called GETTING READY! Hope you like it. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto took out a picture of him and everyone he'd known from the academy days that he had kept for a while now. It

reminded him so much of the past. He wished that he could go back and relive it so that he could make everything right. That way

he could avoid all the harm that he had to endure from the villagers then. It would be the perfect plan. "Yeah, if it really was

possible."

He got up and walked over to his bag. He had kept something in the right pocket of the lining that he had never shown to anyone,

not even Iruka. He opened the lining and took out a piece of ordinary, folded up paper that didn't look very valuable. But, to him,

it was very valuable. Inside it had a song he wrote when he had his free time not training and on missions. It was the perfect song.

But, if he ever showed to anyone, they would just make fun of him and say that it was a waste of words. He couldn't let that

happen.

You know Kyuubi, sometimes I wonder…" **What Kit? **"If my parents were alive, would they love me? Would they treat me

like a normal person?" **I can't say that I can answer that question, Kit. But, I'm sure that as strong as you are now, Arashi **

**would be proud. **"Hmm… Hey, don't go getting all mushy on me now, you darned fox!" **You started it.** It was 4:23 pm., and

everyone was getting ready for the festival while Sasuke went upstairs to fetch Naruto.

"Dope, open up." Sasuke lightly knocked on the door, knowing that Naruto wasn't asleep. He couldn't be asleep. It's only been

two-and-a-half hours. Sasuke knocked again. This time he got a straight answer. "What do you want, I'm busy." Naruto didn't

sound like he was in a good mood, but it was just fine for Sasuke. He knew how to handle him.

"No your not." Sasuke was just too smart for Naruto. He could outwit him easily. "Yes I am." Naruto replied in an annoyed

tone. "Oh yeah? Busy doing what, then?" Sasuke was slowly losing his patience with the dope. Naruto said the first thing that

came to his mind. "Umm… stuff… like… uh… studying! Yeah, ha-ha! Nothing like a good text book to clear the mind, eh?" he

he, smooth as silk.'

"Oh, stop. You don't study, you barely even read!" "Yes I do to read! Yesterday, I'll have you know, I read a whole Dr. Seuss

book, all-by-my-self!" "That doesn't count!" "Hmm…" … … … "Can I come in?" "Yeah, sure." Sasuke tried so hard to keep his

cool as not to startle anyone.

Sasuke opened the door to find a blond sitting on the bed. He wasn't reading a book or playing a game or anything. He was just

sitting there doing nothing. There was an awkward silence once he entered the room. The air started to thicken around him, so he

decided to ask the best question he could think up at moment. "What are you doing?" "Whoa! A whole sentence from the ice King,

himself." "Naruto, stop it." "Sorry…" Again. Silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke wanted to help as much as he could.

Especially if he wanted him to go to the festival. "Na… don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"So, what were you doing in here, anyway?" Naruto then remembered the song he left on the table that Sasuke was standing

right next to. _'He didn't notice it, yet. I need to grab before he see's it, or I'd be screwed for sure.' _Naruto slowly made his way

to the table, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Sasuke had to find the words to say "Fine. Do you want to go to the festival, tonight? We've been planning it for a while now."

Naruto had to think of something to say, and quick. "Uh, Why not?" But, Naruto never got to the paper because at that moment

Sasuke took his wrist and brought him to the door. _'Great, now how am I supposed to get the song?' _"Cool. Hey, Sakura! He

said yes." Sakura came in holding a yellow robe with red flames on the bottom and the sign for _Ramen _on the back. "Happy

birthday, Naruto! So, do you like I saw it and thought 'I gotta buy it, Naruto would love it!'" Naruto tried it on and started to

dance around in it, completely forgetting about the paper on the desk.

"Come on downstairs, everyone's waiting." Sakura spoke while she held her kimono and Sasuke's robes in her hands. "It starts

at 5:00 so we'd better get changed." Sasuke noticed the paper on the table and picked it up, but Naruto quickly snatched it away.

"Hey, Naruto what is that?" Naruto was lost of words so he made up something quick and ran down stairs dropping the paper on

the top step. Sasuke saw this and quickly picked it up, reading the contents inside and looking at the name on the bottom of the

page. "Hmm…"

Around 4:50 they were all downstairs, waiting for Naruto to finish getting ready. "Okay I'm ready now. How do I look?"

"KAWAII!" Screamed Ino and Sakura in unison. They all walked out of the Uchiha estate with Sasuke not far behind. Suddenly,

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back inside. "What is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked ever so shyly. "I want you take a

look at this. Naruto wrote it." Sasuke said while walking out the door. "I want you, Hinata, and Ino to sing it at the festival. This

will be a total surprise to him." "No problem, I'll go show it to them right now."

Sakura ran in front of everyone to where Ino and Hinata were standing and gave them the paper. Naruto saw the back of the

paper. It looked familiar, really familiar. But, he decided to shrug it off. They soon arrived at the gates where the festival was being

held. Two guards stood at the door expecting tickets, but at soon as they saw that Naruto was with them, they let them go right

inside. As soon as they were completely out of sight, the two guards spoke. "Hey, now that we the demon fox here, we can really

get this party started." "He he he."

Naruto was enjoying a corndog for the very first time when, "HEY KID!" Naruto turned around. "Huh?"

* * *

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: What happened? What happened?!

Me: You'll just have to wait and see.

Sasuke: Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT STILL HURTS!

Me: That's because it's long last ZAPO!

Naruto & Me: YAY ZAPO!

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! YOUR HURT! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Naruto: JANE!


	6. Lost and Found

Naruto: What?! She did not! She did? Uh-uh!

Sakura: Narutoooooo... STOP IMATATING ME!

Naruto: But, it's sooooo funny! Hahaha!

Sasuke: Dope. Look behind you.

Naruto: Wha-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! owowowowowowowowowowowowwwwwww! Stop! That hurts! Ok ok I'm sorry!

Me: well... um... yeah. Sasuke... I guess it's your turn?

Sasuke: _Ok fine. Chapter 6 is up, and your here. So go on. read it. It's not like it's any good. So, what are you waiting for? READ IT! Or I'll use my sharingan on you. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey, mister!" Shouted a kid no older than 7. "Come with me, there's something me and my pals want to show you! It's a

surprise! " Naruto was confused but flattered all together. He turned around to face the rest of them as if asking for permission.

They nodded and walked off. "I catch up with you guys later!" "Meet us at the ramen bar!" Naruto ran off to catch up with the kid

who was now a few feet away. "So what is it that you wanted to show me? And how did you know it was my birthday?" The kid

thought about it for a second. "Konohamaru told us. It's just over here." There were about seven more kids waiting in an

abandoned shack with a cake on a small table. Naruto took a seat at the table and the kids started to sing. As soon as they stopped

singing, all the kids stood up, and the lights went out. "What the- wait a minute! Hey! Lemme go!" One by one the kids

transformed into adults, mostly guards and people who beat him up on a daily basis. They kicked and punched and grabbed any part

of him that they could get there hands on. He was punched in the stomach. Then, he was thrown on the floor and kicked by bunch

of them. Some of them took poles and sticks, and hit him with it. After that he blacked out.

"Where is he?!?!" Sakura was way beyond annoyed, now she was just plain aggravated. Where was Naruto and why was he

taking so darn long to get here? "He's the one who told us to wait by the ramen stand!" Tenten stopped to think for a moment. Ino

seemed to be just as impatient as Sakura. "Rrrr… When I get my hands on him I'll strangle him!" "Guys, I think we should go and

look for him" Hinata spoke up. "I think your right. But, where should we look?" Sasuke had a hint of concern in his voice that

everyone caught. Neji broke the awkward silence by suggesting that they should split up and look. "Alright Shikamaru, you take it

from here. Where should we look?" Shikamaru thought of all the best places that Naruto would be. "Alright everyone, I've

decided. Ino, Choji, and I will around all the snacking areas; Sasuke and Sakura will look in all the alleyways; Neji, Lee, and

Tenten will search the streets; Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will search the rides; and we will meet back here within two hours with or

without him. That's when the concert starts, and we can't be late for that. Understood?" "Right," everyone said in unison. Sasuke

was the first to leave. "Sakura, let's go."

Ino, Shikamaru and choji looked by all the snack bars and in all the restaurants. They say they haven't seen him at all. But, they

didn't look worried in the least. They looked kind of happy. This ticked Shikamaru off big time. _'What a drag. We better hurry \_

_up, we don't have much time.'_ "Well, tell us if you see him come by here." "Sure thing, hehe."

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba looked by the ferris wheel. Hinata used her Byokugan to look inside the bathrooms and control rooms.

Shino used his bugs to look on the ferris wheel. Kiba and Akamaru looked in the petting zoo area. "I didn't see them in the

bathrooms or the control rooms. Hinata spoke. "He has to be here somewhere we only have twenty-five minutes. Let's keep

looking."

Neji, Lee, and Tenten stood at different areas of the streets and search high and low. They search from the roof tops and on the

street them selves. But, he was nowhere to be found. Tenten joined them on the roof after her search and looking was done "Oh,

boy guys. I don't think we're ever going to find him." "Tenten, don't give up hope yet! I'm sure we'll find Naruto-kun! I bet he's

shining with the power of youth this very moment as those kids burry him with presents!" (-.-') Neji then thought of something

that no one else had thought of that night. "Do you think he went home?"

Naruto woke up in the same room but tide to the end table with rope. There was blood everywhere. Not only that, but dead

people were scattered about and there were scratches all over the walls and floor. He cut himself loose and scurried to the corner

of the room. They always gave him comfort, but not this time. _'I killed them. I killed them all. No. I killed an innocent. No. I _

_killed eight innocents. I'm a murderer.' _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke and Sakura heard the screams and

automatically knew it was Naruto. "He's in that old shack over there." Sakura looked as if she wanted to run. "I think your right.

We only have a half and hour left till the show so come on!"

He sat in the corner lioke a boy who just lost his puppy to a guy bigger than him, with nothing to comfort him but the cloth on his back. Then he spotted his headband some distance

away. He crawled over to it with all the strength he had left and tried to grab it. But along the way he grabbed a foot. He looked up

into a pair of black and green eyes. But, he didn't recognize them right away and mistook them for enemy. _Oh no. They found me. _

_But, I can't kill them. What do I do? Kyubbi, what do I do?' _**Kill them. They tried to hurt you. They did hurt you. Kill them **

**now.** "I can't do it. It's too late for me. I'm going to die. There going to lock me up. No. There going to kill me. Stay back!"

Sakura was the first to go up to him and try to talk to him "Naruto, it's me. Sakura. Don't you recognize me?" _'Sakura-chan. She _

_found me.' "_Sakura-chan. Where is everyone?" "Sasuke is here with me. Everyone else is looking for you. What happened? You

can tell me and Sasuke-kun. We won't tell." Sasuke came beside Naruto and knelt down. He had a sign of relief on his face.

"Naruto, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" "I killed them all. I'm a murderer. I killed them, guys! All of them. It's my

fault. I didn't want to. Kyubbi made me. I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it. But, how are we going to explain all of the dead

ninjas? I mean, we can't just leave them here. What if there were witnesses?" "Sakura-chan don't worry. I'll tell them the truth. I

mean- there going to find out sooner or later."

"Great. Now we lost Sasuke and Sakura too. Man, what a drag." It was 15 minutes before the show and the two plus one trio

wasn't back yet. They began to worry until they saw Sakura running and looking back constantly. " Guys! We found him!" Ino met

Sakura half way there and took notice of Sasuke coming up right behind her with Naruto on his back. "What happened to him? Is

he alright?" "Just unconscious. He'll be alright." Sasuke replied. He let Naruto down slowly and laid him on the ground as Sakura

began to heal. About 5 minutes later he finally came to, and they all seemed relieved. Hinata was the first to respond. "Naruto-kun,

what hurts the most?" "Oh… everything." He sat up and limped his way to the nearest bench. "Thanks guys. I thought I was done

for. But, still… I don't understand. Why didn't I know what was happening to me when… you know…" Not everyone knew about

the Kyuubbi inside of him, and he didn't want to answer any questions or draw fear.

"I can answer that." Naruto looked nervous but overjoyed at the same time. "It's you."

* * *

O.O O.O O.O 

Cliff hanger.

O.O' O.O' O.O'

What? My singing?! What's wrong with my singing?

Sorry. Ja Ne


	7. old friends, new friends, and parties

I'm Baaaaaaack! Mwaahaahaahaahaaaaaa cough cough hack

Naruto: Yay! Whaoo!

Sakura: Where were you?! We were worried sick!

Sasuke: Correction, you were.

Thanks... any way, sorry for such a long wait. You see, I was getting ready for a trip that I'm going on July 20th. Im going to Otakon. Whoo! Yeah I know exciting right? But, I had to do so much shopping for the stuff that I need and my sisters birthday, and then my best friend's birthday and- ah forget it!

Naruto: All that matters now is that your back to finish my story! Ramen!

Sakura: Yeah, and I get to see Sasuke again... oh um... your back and that's all that matters.

Sasuke: Whatever. Can we just do this please?

Ok. Go on ahead.

Sasuke: _Starred27 does not own anyone in this story. Although if she did, I would die. Enjoy chapter seven of_ **What's it to you?**

* * *

"I can answer that." Naruto looked nervous but overjoyed at the same time. "It's you."

"Naruto, how are you?" A woman with long brown hair showed up next to an out-of-breath Iruka. "Okaa-san!" Naruto shouted and wrapped his arms around her. "Okaa-san?!" Everyone else followed in perfect harmony. Ten-ten was the first to speak. "She's your mother? "Not really his mother," Iruka corrected "my aunt. She took care of Naruto and I once my parents passed away. Naruto could only say mother at the time." Everyone was still confused as of why Naruto never told them. He was their friend after all. "Naruto, you've grown so much. It's been so long. But, I'm finally back. Oh, you should have seen Iruka's face when he found out who I was." Naruto had finally let go of her not wanting to look like a small child. "So, when did you get back, Okaa-san?" Naruto asked. "Just this morning. I heard what happened. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I guess. But, you said that you knew why I couldn't remember anything."

"You see, Naruto, I knew the Forth Hokage when you were born. I never told you this but me and the forth go way back. We used to all about the nine demons together. On the birthday of the Kyubii, a new baby was born. The fourth sealed the kyubii inside of this newborn baby. "Yeah, I know that much, Okaa-san. But that doesn't explain why-" "But, the sealing was started at exactly 11:59 on that day. The infant was born at 12:00 midnight the next day. So that makes yesterday not little Naru's birthday, but Kyubii's."

"So, that mean… today is… Happy Birthday Naruto!" Sakura spat out in a happy friend-like tone. Naruto nodded and hugged Sakura like at a happy little kid. "Thank You Sakura-Chan!"

"So, you didn't forget about me?" Naruto asked his auntie in watery eyes. " What do mean?" Iruka answered this question. "You see auntie, right after you left on your year round missions, Naruto here thought you had abandend him and he cried his eyes out. Boy was he a handful. Haha!" "Naruto, you k now I would never abandon you. I'd miss you little yellow patch and blue eyes too much." Then, she patted Naruto on the head as he squirmed free of her grasp. "Okaa-san, stop it. I'm 13 now. You know, a big kid."

"The festival isn't over for another 4 hours. Let us lead through the stands and spread our youth all around! Yosh!" "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Lee but, my Kimono is ruined. I need to go home and change first." "No need Naruto, I brought a gift for such an occasion." The long brown haired women took out a bag, and inside that bag was a box. She handed the box to Naruto and he opened it to find a long blue robe with a Swirling symbol on the back of it and a picture of ramen in the center. Everyone except for of course Sasuke smiled at the thought of wearing it. It looked very comfortable. "This looks kinda familiar. Hey! I remember now. You made me one just like this the first night I stayed at your house, only it was yellow. Wow, thanks a lot." The only thing that got everyone pumped up was a comment from the ice prince. "Yeah yeah, you look beautiful, now let's get going princess. We got a surprise for you."

When they got to the concert hall, (yeah, it was indoors this time people) they were awed at how big, bright, and rich it looked. "Whoa, I never thought Konoha owned something this- expensive looking. Right, Neji?" Tenten finished. "Of course, they'd never let us in a place like this being ninja and all, we'd probably break something." Neji joked. Just then, a man in his late 20s and a young lady who looked about their age came out to greet the fairly large group. "Ah, welcome. We've been expecting you. Come, come, this way." Said the man. The lady slowed her pace to meet with Naruto. "Hi, cutie, you live around here?" "Yah, I'm a ninja here." "Silly question huh? So, you in the show?" "Show? No, I guess I'm just here to watch." "Oh, I never did catch your name." "It's Naruto." "Cool, I'm Katamara. So, birthday boy, enjoy the show." "Wait, how did you know-" "This is for you. We should know. Right?" She said with a wink. Naruto's cheeks turned a light shad of pink. "See, you cutie. With that see sped up to catch up with her father.

"Well, Naruto, got yourself a secret admirer I see." Sasuke spoke while wearing a teasing grin. "Teme." "Dope." Well, I think it's absolutely adorable." Ino told Sakura. "Yeah, me too." She responded. "Y-yeah, that's nice." Hinata joined in. Kiba wasn't far behind. "Just remember to invite me to your wedding. Ha!" "Kiba?! I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto denied. "Oh, sure you do. We all saw the way you blushed after that little talk you two had, am I right?" Kiba noted. "Sounds about accurate to me." Shikamaru answered smiling. Naruto's blush deepened as he crossed his arms and walked a little behind the rest of them.

It was only until they reached the dinning hall that the giggling stopped. They were far too busy looking around in awe to notice that Naruto's face was as dark as it could get. The room had a large area of food, complete with tables, a huge stage, giant speakers, a 20X18 dance floor, and a pool in the back that over looked Konohagakure. There were people on the dance floor, and at tables just laughing and having a good time. The thing that made Naruto happy was that no one stopped to look at him funny. It was like they didn't notice him.

Naruto sat down at a separate table than everyone, still fuming over the latest event. " Oh, come on, man, you know we were only playing with you." Kiba came over with Sasuke. "Leave him, Kiba. Baby needs a little alone time." "What?!" Naruto spat out in anger. "Care to repeat that, Teme?!" "You heard me, dope. Ba-by." "I heard you the first time." "Then, let's go, Dope." "Fine, but no more teasing me, got it?" "Yeah yeah, we got it." Kiba finished as they made their way back to the others.

Namie Amuro started playing and Katamara stood up instantly. "Oh, I love this song! Naruto-kun, let's dance. Please?" She put on her best puppy face and Naruto didn't no what else to do. "Ok, I guess." "Alright then, let's go!" She took Naruto's hand and led him to the dance floor. Naruto looked back at them and Sakura waved as Lee made the nice guy pose. Neji just stared while Naruto was dragged away.

_Step. Step into the floor_

_Shake, Shake it on the floor_

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce, Bounce_

_Take, Take it to the floor_

_Shake, Shake it on the floor_

_Hide & Seek Ah 1.2 Step C'mon_

Naruto and Katamara reached the dance floor.

_kondo no HOT na Style mo soutou suki nai_

_boutou semeteku houkou_

_osaekirenai shoudou_

_han'igai de noukou na mitsu wo motto_

_ikenai asobi shittara ato ni_

_modorenai kyori (Everyday your eyes on me)_

_yureru Floor agaru ondo kikoeru kodou_

_You're feelin' you never never lower your voice_

They started dancing to the song. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba, and Ten Ten and Neji, came up to dance with them. "You enjoying yourself, Naruto? I didn't know you could dance." Sakura said surprised. She looked happy that she had finally gotten Sasuke to dance with her. "Yeah, well, I never did get a chance. I've never been to a party. Hehe."

_Wah Hit the floor "Bang, Bang"_

_ashimoto "Bounce, Bounce"_

_It's time to bang, bang, bang your head_

_Ow kidzukeba dandan yami tsuki "Bounce, Bounce"_

_It's time to bang, bang, bang your head_

_You wanna catch me (Hide&Seek)_

_You wanna catch me (Hide&Seek)_

_kanari Crazy (Hide&Seek)_

_This is another level_

_If you wanna get the real thrill_

_saa Let's play kakurenbo_

_Boy You gonna try to find me_

_Step. Step into the floor_

_Take, Take it to the floor_

_Shake, Shake it on the floor_

_HIDE&SEEK HIDE&SEEK_

_Step. Step into the floor_

_Take, Take it to the floor_

_Shake, Shake it on the floor_

_HIDE&SEEK HIDE&SEEK_

_taikutsu tokei shikake shibai shitate_

_mawaremigi Go Away_

_mamotte bakari ja Nonsense_

_douse nara hade ni kimete Once Again_

_rikutsu ja nai tte tatta no ikkai de_

_mou zutto kaiten (Are you ready step my way?)_

_heitan na Sunday kara Monday ki no sumu made_

_You gotta jus' shake shake shake your body_

_repeat_

_adokenai soburi Make me say Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh_

_hakkiri to Oh tell me what you wanna do, do, do, do_

_Boy you sexy thing like a gorgeous ring_

_sokkenai furi sore mo te no uchi_

_My heart is beatin', Keeps on repeatin'_

_arienai suuchi I wanna see your body bounce for me_

_(Thanks goes to Cori's Jpop lyrics)_

_repeat_

The song ended and Ino Hinata and Sakura left. "Where are they going?" Naruto asked. "You'll see." Katamara said as she ran off after them. The music stopped and a bunch of colors lit up the stage. The four ladies came out onto the stage in angel costumes. Everyone including the guys were in awe. Music started to play and Sakura came up front. It was only when she started to sing Naruto recognized the song. His eyes widened but he could only watch.

anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara

watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara

arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo

anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo

Ino came up front

tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo

chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru

kyori de ite ne

everyone started singing.

smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

Hinata shyly came up front

N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba

hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai

tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you

onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo

Katamara ran up front and started dancing while she sang.

se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru

chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte

ai wo kizamu

smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

The song ended and another one started the play. Naruto was angry but happy that everyone finally heard his song. But, this song Naruto knew right away. He jump out of his seat and ran up to the stage. 'I want to sing. I promised myself that I would sing it the first time it was released. Remember?' **Good for you kit.**

naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta

deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to

itsu no manika kimetsukete ita

yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta

hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni

He got to the stage and waited until he caught his breath. Then, he looked for Katamara's father. Her father was standing next to the stage entrance.

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

"What? You want-" "Yes, I want to sing. Please." Alright, get up there." He handed Naruto a mike and pushed him onto the stage. The four singers looked surprised, but then smiled and stepped aside.

Naruto:

fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru

hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou

subete kagayaki yori sou naka

tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo

ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

everyone:

ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo

massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo

nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

"Thank you guys. I always thought that if I showed this to anyone, they'd just laugh at me. But, I know now that if I want something, I need to go for. No, thinking twice. And if I ever get stuck, I'll always have my friends here with me. Thanks everyone, for being so kind to me." Everyone applauded after he spoke, with watery eyes he bowed as the applauses only got louder. He turned to Sakura and nodded. Sakura and the rest of them understood. He closed his eyes and started to sing solo.

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo

nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

The four joined in the last part.

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

(Thanks to Anime Lyrics Dot Com)

The song finally ended and people stood up and clapped. The rest of rookie nine were upfront already, cheering him on. He stepped off stage, as the music started up again and people started to dance. This time Namie Amuro's Full Moon started to play. They all danced in one big group.

Once the party ended, everyone went home. One the group was left there. You guys are welcome to come back next week if you want." Katamara said. "Thanks. I want to go swimming!" Naruto said excitedly. Everyone decided to meet one the bridge the next day. "Alright guys, see you next week then. Jane, Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed yet again and waved.

On the way home, they split up until it was only team seven. "Naruto, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Sasuke asked. "You never asked. Besides, I didn't think you would care." Naruto sated ever so calmly. "Naruto, that song was beautiful. I was happy that I could help you sing it." Sakura said. "Look, if you're mad about us not telling you then we are truly sorry." She continued. "Uh-uh. It's ok. I was mad at first, but I'm actually happy. If I would have known, I would have never let you guys do it. Plus, a few of the villagers came up to me and told me that they liked my song. I was so happy. Thanks Sasuke." "Me, why?" "Well, you're the one who went into my bag and took it in the first place right?" "Yeah, well then, you owe me one, Dope." Sasuke said casually. "Wow, for a second I thought you actually meant that, Teme." "I did, "Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope"

"Teme!"

"Dope!"

"Guys?! Come on, its Naruto's birthday. Don't fight." Sakura yelled. "Fine, but Sasuke started it." "Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke replied. Sakura glared at the two that would give Sasuke a run for his money. "Well, guys. This is my stop. See you two tomorrow." With that, Sakura left Naruto and Sasuke to walk alone.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence until the Uchiha manner came into view. "Well, Sasuke see, you tomorrow." "Hn." They parted ways after that. The next day came soon enough. Naruto woke up to the most annoying noise in the world that went by name "alarm clock. Shut up!" With that he hurtled it across the room and got out of bed.

Naruto got up, got dressed, did his shopping and cleaned his house. He remembered that he was supposed to meet team seven at the bridge in about ten minutes. So, he took his shower and headed down there. On his way over there, though, Kakashi showed up in front of him in a cloud of smoke and told him that Tsunade wanted to see him. He also said that she was upset. This made Naruto nervous. He hurried over to the Hokage tower wondering what she wanted. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

* * *

Oh, nooooooooo! Cliffie!

Naruto: What's going to happen to me?! I'm scared.

Sasuke: aww... little Naru-chan's scared?!

Sakura: This is getting good.

Naruto: I am not! I'll endore what ever the old hag throws at me. Or try to dodge them... either way I'm not afraid!

Sasuke: We'll see about that.

Itachi will be in the next one.

Sasuke: ... ... ... ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

POW

See ya. '

(next time) Jigai: "But, I didn't do it! You have to bieleve me!"


	8. I Quit

Naruto: Your what?!

Yeah. I'm leaving tommarow. But I'll be back in 3 days I promise.

Sakura: We'll miss you.

Guys really. 3 days is no big deal.

Sasuke: It's acually a REALLY big deal.

Naruto: Why?

Sakura: Because we're going too, idiot!

Naruto: We are?

Sakura: Naruto you are so uncool.Sasuke remembered.

Sasuke: Otakon. We'll be there too, dope.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. All those fans dressing up as me. It'll be so cool. Like my shadow clone justu.

Sakura: Stop showing off.

This will be a pretty short chapter, must a real important one.

* * *

"But, you don't understand!" Naruto protested to the young lady sitting behind the hokage desk. "I'm innocent. I didn't do 

anything to that kid!" He pointed down to the small girl who was being held by her father as if he were going to attack right then

and there. The woman at the desk broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry Naruto, but this is the second complaint I've gotten

since the festival ended. I can't just let it go this time." Naruto cut her off with an unexpected question. "You mean there was

another? I don't get it…" "Don't play dumb boy!" The father spoke up angrily. "I speak for the whole village when I say you are

a dangerous threat to Konoha! Hokage-sama, something _has_ to be done. You know Sarutobi would've wanted it too!" There

was a short silence before Tsunade broke it. "…your right." Naruto's eyes widened with anger and disbelief. "The punishment

will be set by tomorrow afternoon. Can you leave us a moment sir?" The Father bowed and took his daughter's hand. They

walked out leaving the two blonds to talk.

Two shinobi stood out the door making sure not to be seen. Once the door was shut, they glued there ears back to the door.

"Lord Hokage, it wasn't me. I didn't do anything!" The younger blonde was far from calm. "Naruto, I can't let it slide anymore.

As the Hokage I can't afford to lose the trust of the villagers." Naruto felt betrayal above any other feeling. "Well, you just lost

mine…" Naruto sat down in the chair aside of the desk that lay against the wall. His head turned away and hair covering his

eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade answered as Kakashi came in. He took a look at Naruto, and then

Tsunade's serious, but sad face. "What's going on?" Naruto answer this question just a little too loud for comfort. "Why don't

you ask my executioner?!" At this point it turned back into an A and B conversation. "This has to be done." "No it doesn't! Just

tell them you can't." "I can't just let them live in fear for the rest of their lives!" "But, there's no proof that I did it!" "There's no

proof that you didn't!" Naruto only became angrier with every remark she made. "I'm sorry Naruto. I really am, but… it's for the

safety of the villagers and your own." That was it. Naruto had snapped. He was no longer calm, but louder than usual. "Safety?!

What safety?! How can there be any safety if there isn't even any danger to begin with?!" It took every last ounce of the blonde's

being to hold back the anger that was trying so hard to get lose. "Then why, why did I get a complaint last evening about a

disturbance at the festival? And why was there a group of men found dead inside one of the abandoned shacks during the festival.

Naruto, I think that's evidence enough." Naruto narrowed his eyes and lowered his head. "So you know something about then."

He became dumbstruck. "I can explain." "Then explain Naruto. Tell me what exactly happened out there." "…" Naruto stopped

and thought for a moment. "I…don't remember." Tsunade looked at Naruto not wanting to believe anything that was coming out

of the younger blonde's mouth. "Naruto, if _you_ can't explain your side of the story, then I have no choice. Uzumaki Naruto, you

are hereby suspended from any shinobi activities, meetings, and missions until further notice."

The other two couldn't take in what they were hearing. It was having as big of an impact on them as it was on him. "Sasuke, do

you think Naruto really did all that stuff? I mean, he has a soft spot for kids. He wouldn't would he?" "No, not our Naruto.

Besides, he knows that it would definitely ruin his chance of becoming hokage." "Yeah, and so do the villagers.

"What are you talking about? You can't quit. You're a ninja for God's sake!"

"What?!" the two said in unison. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"With all do respect, Hokage-sama, I 'm not going to sit here and be called a liar. If you'd rather take the side of a villager that

you've just met, then be my guest." Naruto's voice grew softer with every word.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sasuke started to walk away followed by Sakura close behind.

"Naruto, think of what your saying-" "I'm easily and happily replaceable you know." Naruto turned around and slowly removed

his forehead protector. "I can't let you do this to me. We won't allow it." The now cold voice remarked. He placed the headband

on the desk and walked out of the room.

Itachi stood at the door waiting. Once the former ninja came out and shut the door behind him, he made himself known. "I see

your not a ninja anymore. "Itachi... why are you here?" Naruto got into a defencive posision. "Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm

not here to cause you trouble. In fact I only came here to make an offer." "What? An offer?" "You can come with me. I'll train

you. Make you stronger. Then, the who village will agknowlage you for the splendid ninja you really are." He now pulled out a

flower and placed it in his hair. "No thank you. I'm going home to forget about being a ninja. I don't want to have anything to do

with it. " Is that really how you feel?" "... no." "I thought so. I'll come by later and let you make up your mind." "What's this for?"

"Just a gift from me to you Naruto-kun." With that he dissapeared leaving only a small red rose. Naruto smiled and put it back

into his hair. 'Maybe I should consider. I mean, I have nothing else to live for... and he said he could make me stronger.' **'Just **

**don't do anything that you'll regret later kit.' **Naruto walked out of thge hokage tower and past the bridge. Sasuke was the

first to notice the small red rose in his hair. "Where did you get that?!" Naruto knew that if he told Sasuke it was from Itachi, he

would go after him. But if he didn't, his team mates might not trust him anymore. "I...uh picked it on my way back." Sasuke

could tell that he was lying but desided not to make him more upset than he already was. Naruto kept walking. Sasuke and

Sakura fallowed behind him be he didn't mind the company. "Naruto, why did you quit the team?" Naruto stopped for a short

moment and then continued to walk. "Sakura... it's none of your business okay?" Sasuke stopped him before he could say

anything hurtful. "Naruto, we're a team. If something bad happened then we should know about it." "Correction, Sasuke. We

were a team." "I have to go." Sakura hung up her cell phone and told the other two. Sasuke desided to go to. "I'll see you later.

Sasuke left Naruto to himself. A few hours later Naruto heard a knock on the front door. "Naruto, open up. I have to talk to you.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now. So, please leave." He could tell that Naruto was serious but Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one

to give up so easily. "Please?" 'Sasuke said please?' Naruto opened the door to the raven haired boy and let him come in.

"Naruto, that flower, Itachi gave it to you didn't he?" "Yeah, he did. But, how did you know?" Naruto was curious about why

Sasuke wasn't asking where he was or when he was coming back. That flower is one of Itachi's so called 'gifts'. If you where that

for 24 hours, you will be like one of his slaves. "What'll happen to me in 24 hours?" "That flower will sink into your hair

leaving a mark. After that, you pretty much belong to him. Naruto went into the kitchen for about 10 minutes to get refreshmen

ts for the two of them. Sasuke heard something break and ran to see what happened.


End file.
